


This Can't Wait

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, mentions of vomiting, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: Just their luck, only a mile and some from a safe haven and a sea of zombies come trudging through, Red takes Stretch to safety to try and wait it out, but instead things take a turn for the worse.





	This Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lol
> 
> Just to also clarify (this won't be til near the end) Ursala is Underfell!Undyne
> 
> And really there's no base idea any of this comes from, it all was fabricated on the spot for the sake of the fic
> 
> Warning there is graphic details of birth, sorry I'm gross

All they wanted was to make it in time to this one recaptured town, in hopes of there being medical assistance for this time that was approaching too fast for them to prepare for. What none of them expected was for the undead to overrun them like they did.

 

Their group had gotten separated, all having to scramble for safety in a number of places here at this long abandoned gas station. A majority scrambling for the tipped over shipping truck that gave them height over the sea of dead to pass through. Meanwhile, Stretch was absolutely screwed. He was too heavy, and on top of that, was contracting badly. He couldn’t muster to climb up, so instead, Red took him by the arm, dragging him quickly to the gas station store itself. The place as long abandoned, but at least before that some people had boarded the glass windows. They managed to run in there and Red took it upon himself to close up the doors, just in time to keep out the horde.

 

“Fuck!” Stretch yelped, catching Red’s attention, but he quickly saw that he was exclaiming over the few lurking corpses here in the store.

 

This was fine, he could take a few of these guys as opposed to hundreds. Red took his knife out, marching forward and not hesitating for even a second, there was no time to flinch. These fuckers might be stupid and slow, but they  _will_  hold on and  _not_ let go.

 

Swiftly reaching up at the natty head of hair on this grotesque human, he yanked it down and stabbed it right in the nape of the neck, getting the brain stem and decommissioning it. The next zombie to flank him on the right, he was able to swipe the knife into the side of its temple, taking a second to collapse as a result. One last zombie started stumbling over, and Red stepped over the last two gross, decaying bodies to plunge the knife right between the eyes.

 

The smell of their blood all over his hands was absolutely awful, after months now of living with it though, he no longer would gag.

 

“There, we’re safe.” Red huffed, turning back to Stretch.

 

While Red took care of putting down these ugly boys, Stretch was supporting himself against the check out counter, legs trembling as he had struggled to stay upright. Red started to make his way over, but halfway to him, Stretch dropped down to squat instead.

 

“Stretch?? Shit, c’mon man, don’t be doing this.” Red complained. Just his luck, his brother was one of those poor fucks out sitting on top a truck, hoping this horde would pass through without further incident, his damn brother who knocked up Stretch’s sorry ass.

 

Stretch made a guttural groan, as he was doubled over and holding his hands to the floor to try and keep upright, “Ahh, this fucking kid can’t wait.” He breathlessly said, now starting to pull down his pants waist.

 

“WHOA WHOA WHOA!” Red was hurrying to him, grabbing at his pants to hike back up, getting a surprised gasp out of Stretch, and even warranted a sudden slap to the face.

 

“Get the FUCK off.” Stretch hissed at him as he began to crawl away.

 

Red could care less if Stretch was going to kick and hit him, he grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him back over, “Do you REALLY think having a kid in the middle of a goddamn horde is a great idea?”

 

“I can’t fucking control this!” Stretch tried shaking Red off of him, “I can just fucking feel it! It’s driving me insane!”

 

Red reached over, taking hold of both of Stretch’s hands, damn, for having originally not been all that fit or having that much strength himself, Red was able to keep a firm hold quite easily on Stretch. Though, Stretch has been exempt from a lot of heavy lifting on the account of being pregnant for 9 months. Which, was quite impressive to see him reach full term, just now it was really crucial that perhaps he could wait it out.

 

“God, Red, please! Fuck it’s killing me!” Stretch pleaded, all he wanted was to kick these constricting jeans off, with how long he had been contracting for and how much it has escalated, he could swear that by now the baby had dropped pretty low. Not to mention, it finally reached the point now where the urge to push was nearly impossible to ignore anymore.

 

“Can’t you at least wait for Edge to get here??” Red tried bargaining, “God, I’m covered in zombie blood and this is the LEAST sanitary place to be bringing that lil brat into the world!”

 

Stretch kicked at Red, but with so little force behind it, he merely got a grunt out of him. Red hated doing this, he was being such a bad guy here as Stretch was throwing an absolute shit fit and was starting to sob. Some brother-in-law he was.

 

Finally accepting into it, Stretch just didn’t fight back, though he sure was not happy about this. He curled up onto the floor, hugging himself and crossing his legs as if  _that_  was going to help him any.

 

Red just wanted for the horde to leave and for the chance to rush out to the others for help, maybe they could produce some kind of make shift gurney and carry Stretch the rest of the way. They were pretty damn close, the city in the mere distance. He began to look around at what was to their disposal here at this shitty gas station, but then Stretch yelled out in pain.

 

“Fucking quiet down!” Red harshly shushed, though looking back to Stretch, he was lying on his back and spreading out his legs, “Come on with that already!”

 

Stretch wasn’t responding anymore to Red, face contorted in pain, he strangled out more sobs, “I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t-”

 

Red pushed Stretch’s knees together, “Just sto-” And then immediately was clocked on the side of the head by a flailing fist from Stretch. It was sure enough to topple the guy over. 

 

Stretch finally scrambling to heave himself off the ground, but as soon as he was up, he was back down, his legs having given out underneath him.

 

“You fucking CLOD,” Red venomously launched himself at Stretch, angry with him and wanting to strangle this idiot for being so stubborn, he pinned Stretch’s shoulders to the floor, “You’re about to throw us ALL in danger with that beacon of screaming, blood, puss and shit! Now, you either can fucking DEAL WITH IT NOW, and keep your legs SHUT… Or…”

 

Stretch’s eyes went wide, “… You’re going to  _kill me?_ ”

 

Red didn’t say a thing, not needing to further confirm the allegation, “My brother might like you, but I don’t, I resent your whore ass. If not for you, he’d be just fine, but look at him, he’s already lost a goddamn arm trying to save you sorry excuse for a piece of trash.”

 

Stretch was mortified, sure he felt a little distant from Red, but he had no idea just how much the guy loathed him, “… Red, god, please.”

 

“Shut your trap and keep your legs closed.” Red let go of Stretch again, he finally got to his feet, his head starting to ache now, damn that knock really hit him bad. He peeked through the boards to the windows, the horde was still coming, though now it seemed like they were just loitering. Though he could clearly see, up on the top of the truck- “What the hell?”

 

They were all gone.

 

He looked again, maybe that was the wrong truck, but no where did he see any of their group. The zombies couldn’t possibly have reached them, could they? Where the hell could they have run off to??

 

“Sons of bitches…” Red grumbled under his breath, he marched off from the boarded up window, looking around the deserted gas station. Really, there was nothing left here that was even remotely useful to them, the place has long since been ransacked of all necessities: food and water were probably first to be picked off, whatever was left was rotten as hell or turned, anything to be remotely used for first aid was long gone, the only things to be left behind were small things like lighters, cigarettes, phone chargers, sun glasses… Even those seemed limited in supply.

 

Stretch groaned again, Red not wanting to spend anymore time stressing over  _his_  dilemma. There was still the back of the store they had yet to see to, Red huffing.

 

“… Alright,” Red turned to Stretch, “Lets get to a back room, unfortunately, we may be here awhile.”

 

“… Red, I can’t hold out.” Stretch said solemnly, “P-please, Red, I just… I can’t-”

 

“Fucking-Alright alright!” Red finally conceded, “Lets just, go to the back room then! Get out of this place, it’s a fucking cesspool of disease in here.”

 

Reaching down, he took Stretch’s hand and helped heave him to his feet, but Stretch had trouble just standing, he was doubled over, hugging his massive belly. He choked a sob out, his back felt absolutely shattered and he barely could stand on his own two feet.

 

Red felt at moral crossroads, yeah, he really didn’t like Stretch, especially not right now, but… No, he really didn’t want to kill the guy, that was way too far to have even hinted at. With how much Stretch has done to keep up with the group, and with how much happiness he truly did bring his brother…

 

“Hey, look man,” Red said, putting Stretch’s arm around his shoulders and putting an arm around him, “I’m real sorry, okay?”

 

They hobbled their way around the counter, “ _P-please, please I-I just… can’t…_ ”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Red sighed, “Yeah, lets see what we can do, alright?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Just their luck, as going to the back rooms, they found the manager’s office, in there was an old spring mattress. Seems as though folks had the right idea in holing up in a place like this, but when resources ran out, they needed to ditch it behind… That, or the few lingering zombies were unfortunate to die here.

 

The bed looked to have as few stains as possible, so hopefully that meant well. Stretch was lied down on it, and now Red went to work.

 

He did carry some things on him, first aid kit for one, a canteen of water, guns and his knife. The weapons were perhaps not going to be all that useful, or rather he should set them as far away from parent and child as possible at the pathetic attempt to keep things fairly sterile.

 

Red set his pack down, and began just pulling things out and trying to find what was useful and what wasn’t.

 

Stretch gulped, his contractions left him on the verge of vomiting, they were uneven, or at least he had no way of timing them with just how much pain his whole body was in. Yet, one contraction hit him terribly off guard, and his body was screaming for him to start pushing, it was an involuntary reaction by this point.

 

He vocalized rather loudly to the immense pressure that built as he kept bearing down-” _Ah! Fu-!_ ”

 

“What now??” Red complained, though judging just by the seeping wetness to Stretch’s pants, “Oh holy shit.”

 

“I-I need these off.” Stretch weakly kicked his heels at the end of his pants, while trying to pull down the waist line.

 

Rather than before trying to force him to keep modest, Red went ahead to contribute in helping to pull off Stretch’s shoes, then his pants, then his underwear. Stretch had barely any time now for the next contraction, he immediately reacted by bringing his legs up, pressing his chin down to his chest, and grunting loudly as his body clenched, trying to push out the child that had tormented him for so long now. He barely pushed all that much before he was already crowning. Which at that point, he stopped so to breathe.

 

“Holy shit.” Red said, with how quick Stretch was going, he began to hurry and get things together. He wasn’t sure what he needed, but having everything laid out seemed like a good start. He did his best to “clean” his hands, but really he needed to save any water and alcohol he had to try and use for cleaning the baby… Alcohol was necessary, right?

 

There was not much more time to think it over, Stretch was back to pushing, his back arched as he leaned his head back, now crying out and desperate for getting through this. The pain was immense, all the worse as the head began to pass through, stopping soon at the shoulders.

 

“H-holy shit!” Red pulled out a shirt from his bag, just an old one he was usually to tear off from for make shift bandages, “Okay, okay you’re good, uh, yo-”

 

A loud bang came from outside, startling Red from being already so jumpy. There was a very likely chance that it was their group, coming for them, guns blazing. Though if they were pulling out guns, they were attracting the dead with that kind of noise.

 

“… Stretch, I’m going to go-”

 

“No! Red god please! I need-”

 

“I’ll be back with help! You’re doing great!” Red grabbed his pistol, hurrying out of the office with it.

 

Stretch pitifully whined, no no no, he did not want to do this alone. He was so fucking  _terrified_. Not exactly like he could stop and wait, the baby’s head was  _out of him_. His head fell back onto the mattress as he rattled out more pathetic weeping.

 

He just wanted Edge with him right now, god knows he wouldn’t be much better, but at least he wouldn’t so callously leave his side like Red. And sure, Red was being an immense help, but Stretch was not exactly sure how much he wanted to be left with him at this point.

 

Yet  _someone_  was clearly better than  _no one at all_.

 

His body didn’t care, more contractions came, and he wailed. This was goddamn torture, this kid had some fucking broad shoulders, no thanks to Edge, that fucker. There was no doubt with how fast this was going and how much burning there was to his sex, he was sure he either was tearing or had torn. Not like he could tell since he had no one to help if he did.

 

Stretch pushed, forcing all his strength to his abdomen and tried to just keep his legs wide apart to give his hips the space to get these damn shoulders passed. He tried to just make this one push last, pray that this could all be over sooner than not.

 

And then, finally something gave.

 

Immediately, with a gush of fluids, the child slipped out so quickly, flopping onto the old mattress. Stretch gasped, and immediately reached down to pull the newborn onto him. Not caring that they were a mess or that he was soiling his own clothes, he had worse on him. The child was unresponsive, Stretch beginning to panic and fret, no please don’t be dead, please. He rubbed their back, patted their bottom, tried to hold them just so the fluids would drain from their nose and mouth-

 

And then they coughed, hacking up the gunk and gave some gasps before finally wailing out some garbled cries.

 

The wash of relief over Stretch was immediate, looking to the plain white ripped up t-shirt that Red left behind, he used it to clean the excess gunk off the baby, and then using it to just cover them, trying to keep out the draft.

 

Stretch was limited on what he could do, at best right now, he continued to pat the baby’s back and let them cry it out. He almost didn’t think he’d ever get to hear these heart breaking cries, something that he had actually wanted to hear for so long now. Sure he was terrified of what was next to come, how the hell they were going to get out, how he was expected to get up and walk, how they would clean off or anything… Though, if they were to be doomed, he just wished to hold on to this moment now, and just… Embrace it.

 

The child’s cries began to lessen, mostly now disgruntled little coos from the infant, still just uncomfortable with this sudden change to their whole world. And things seemed so… Quiet…. A calm after the storm.

 

Through the silence though, there were footsteps heard out in the gas station store, footsteps that grew louder and louder, until-

 

“Stretch!” Edge rushed in through the office door, nearly tripping over Red’s badly placed backpack as he dropped down to Stretch’s side.

 

“Edge,” Stretch’s voice was raspy from having yelled to the point his throat was raw, “I… I’m so sorry.”

 

Edge leaned in and kissed Stretch, planting many kisses over his face, “Don’t-don’t apologize.” He was breathless, having ran so fast into here, “Red told me-god how-you two must be cold!” He leaned back and shrugged his coat off, bringing it up and over Stretch, he had to pull out the sides to fully cover Stretch since he only had one hand to properly do it.

 

“… They have your shoulders.” Stretch said.

 

“Wha?” Edge leaned in close, not wanting for Stretch to needlessly raise his voice.

 

“They have your damn shoulders. It hurt a lot.” Stretch joked, laughing breathily.

 

Edge now caught on, “Oh honey, please, I’m so sorry.” He gave more kisses to Stretch’s skull.

 

Appearing at the door then was Ursala, looking over to Edge and Stretch, the mess left behind barely phasing her… Until a second after she realized what that really was there from, “Oh god,” She groaned, “Well… Fucking great.” She then called back to the rest, “Hey! Ally! Gonna need you to help with this!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The group decided on staying here for the night, with town so close, they were tempted to make the trip, but with a baby now on board, they needed to maybe slow down a bit, ensure the horde fully passes, and figure out some way of carrying Stretch out there since mobility for him has been reduced.

 

Thankfully, Stretch was able to get somewhat cleaned up and have a fresh(er) pair of clothes. He was unfortunately right in guessing he had some tearing as a result of the birth, but it was fairly minimal. They hoped to get to the town by the next day, and hopefully, very hopefully, see sanctuary.

 

Red was sat outside for the first shift in keeping watch. Though he was soon joined by Edge.

 

“Heh, hey there, Mr. Dad guy.” Red teased, “Baby and Stretch doing alright?”

 

Edge didn’t say a thing, he just came over and hugged him tightly with one arm.

 

“… Wow, you’re a dad and suddenly you’ve gone soft.”

 

“If you hadn’t-” Edge started, needing a moment to collect himself, “… If you hadn’t taken Stretch in when the horde came…”

 

There was silence, the unspoken words ringing loud and clear, Red knew what Edge was getting at, but… Truly, he didn’t feel all that great about it, especially for all that happened between the chaos, “Yeah yeah, alright, now get off me, sappy.”

 

Edge let him go, patting his shoulder, “… You’re a pretty cool uncle, you know that?”

 

Red looked elsewhere, “… Look, bro, you wanna thank me? How about you do so by lookin after your boyfriend and kid, alright? They’re your responsibility now.”

 

Edge lightly pushed his fist at Red’s cheek, “I will, I just wanted to get some air first.”

 

“You want some air, or did you wanna pester me now that you won’t be able to because you gotta be an adult?”

 

There was a pause, as then Edge poked at Red’s side, getting him to squirm and then snatch at Edge’s shirt, but the slippery devil was quick, he finally got up and walked off, giggling giddily to himself.

 

Red sat back down and huffed… Yeah, he was happy for his bro.


End file.
